Demi Hill
Demi Hill is the daughter of Darius Crowley, and Peyton Baxter making her a member of House Crowley through her father, and a member of House Baxter through her mother but due to the lack of marriage between her parents she is a bastard child and thus the surname "Hill". Demi Hill has one full sibling in the form of Dexter Hill of whome is a menipulative young man of whome has little emotional care for anything in the world and has been a terrible person to Demi throughout her life. Alongside her one full sibling she also has one half sibling in the form of Lorna Crowley of whome has spent her life abused by her half sibling Dexter Hill in the same way as her half sister Demi Snow has been. Andrew Garfield, and Demi Hill would be married during the events preceding the Journey and their rushed marriage was done out of love unlike most marriages of the time. Andrew Garfield, and Demi Hill have two children in the form of Thomas, and Larra Garfield of which Thomas is a growing young man squiring at Castle Garfield, while Larra is still very young at the time of Burning Dreams. Demi Hill has the appearance to many that is very Ostrogothic and she is often described as looking like a member of the ancient House Targaryan due to this appearnace. Demi Hill grew up the bastard child of the Patriarch of House Crowley in Darius Crowley and for this reason she was treated with high respect for being a close member of House Crowley but at the same time disrespect from many others due to her being a bastard child. She suffered this treatment for much of her early days and she would have definelty preffered this to the moment that her bastard brother Dexter Snow returned from his stay in the Koenisberg. Dexter Snow was a supremely disturbed individual that had no corelation of right and wrong, and on top of this he became supremely obsessed with his two sisters Demi, and Lorna Crowley. His advances first begin with a sudden and violent rape of his sister Demi Hill of which he was shocked when she told his father and his father beat him nearly to death. Following this he left Demi alone sexually and moved on to his other sister Lorna, but even while this was happening he continued to silently harass Demi and act inapropiatly. Demi heard from Dexter everyday how the day would come when Darius would not be alive anymore and on that day he was going to do whatever he wanted to her. Following this abuse she would be sent by her father to meet with the leadership of Hillsbrad when the support of William Lovie III`s Journey was discussed. She would become friends with Franklin Brent during the events preceding the meetings and thus during the meeting she supported her friend, and brought House Crowley into the House Lovie corner despite her father telling her that he wanted nothing to do with the conflict. History Early History Demi Snow grew up the bastard child of the Patriarch of House Crowley in Darius Crowley and for this reason she was treated with high respect for being a close member of House Crowley but at the same time disrespect from many others due to her being a bastard child. Demi Snow was often abused by passing people on the streets as in the noble part of the town they were very strict about who they wanted in their town and who they didn't and for many of these noblemen they did not like the idea of two bastard children being so close to them. She suffered this treatment for much of her early days and she would have definelty preffered this to the moment that her bastard brother Dexter Snow returned from his stay in the Koenisberg. Dexter Snow "Dexter Snow is a monster of a person. You watch him and you get a very quick feeling of dread cross your body as he draws near. He has made every life hes ever touched lesser then what it was before he arrived, and for that I hope there's a special place in hell for him. -Demi Snow Dexter Snow was a supremely disturbed individual that had no corelation of right and wrong, and on top of this he became supremely obsessed with his two sisters Demi, and Lorna Crowley. His advances first begin with a sudden and violent rape of his sister Demi Snow. Demi was alone in the Crowley estate while the rest of her family was away in business to the west and she had done this on many occasions but this time she was being watched by her brother Dexter of whome wanted her beyond anything his body could control him from. He waited until it was late and Demi had fallen asleep and when she had he snuck into her room and proceeded to rape her. When it was over he simply walked out of the room and left the broken Demi Snow in his wake. Telling her Father "I don't know what I expected that my father would do. Did I hope that he would take his sword to Dexter? Did I hope he paid some of his men to commit the same atrocities to him? Whatever I hoped I realize now that nothing would ever have reached the levels of damage I wanted against Dexter. What cost does he deserve for changing my life in the dramatic way he did. No matter what I do now my life will be forever defined by a life of pre-Dexter, and Post-Dexter, and for that I don't think I'll get closure until he lies dead in some ditch." -Demi Snow Dexter Snow had no idea she had any kind of strength so he was shocked when she told his father about what he had done. The moment he got back she went to her father and as soon as he saw her he noticed the bruises on her face and he demanded to know what had happened and he was utterly destroyed when she told him what had happened. He broke out of the room and ran his way to Dexter's room and without a word between the two of them he simply picked up Dexter by his collar and proceeded to beat him nearly to death. There was little discussion in the family about this event as Dexter was sent away for a time while his body recovered from the damage that Darius had done to him, and when he did return he appeared sullen and quiet. This was of course nothing more then a ruse and shortly after his return he begin to look at his sister with the same dark eyes as Demi. Following this he left Demi alone sexually and moved on to his other sister Lorna, but even while this was happening he continued to silently harass Demi and act inapropiatly. Demi heard from Dexter everyday how the day would come when Darius would not be alive anymore and on that day he was going to do whatever he wanted to her. Andrew Garfield : "I met him on one of the darkest moments of my life, and he somehow managed to light up that darkness with his personality and an intimacy that I have never known." : -Demi Snow As Demi Snow drifted into depression she would come to meet a young man her age in Andrew Garfield. Andrew Garfield was the heir to the Lordship of House Garfield, and he arrived in Hillsbrad after his father sent him there to create an alliance with House Greymane. Demi would come to meet him when she was ordered by her father to follow this boy around and find out why he was in town and for what purpose. Demi's father had given her this because she had basically just wandered the estate like a zombie since what had happened to her, and Darius wanted his outgoining daughter back to him. Demi would follow him for little over two hours before he would evade her in an alley way and when she went down the alley Andrew snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind. When he did this she collapsed to the ground and started sobbing her eyes out, of which caused Andrew to attempt to soothe her. : "When he grabbed me in that Alleyway I think I gave up on myself. I had just enough energy to cry but even as I felt his arms move into a position of consoling me from behind and he whispered sweet words to me I couldn't shake the panic. I don't know how long he held me in that alleyway before I finally felt safe, but what I do know is that was the first time I'd felt safe since Dexter took everything from me." : -Demi Snow 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. 'Family Members' Bonden Crowley.jpg|Dexter Hill - Brother|link=Dexter Hill 'Relationships' Franklin Brent1.jpg|Franklin Brent IV. - Friend|link=Franklin Brent IV. Karyl Reyne Cover Amazing.jpg|Karyl Reyne - Friend|link=Karyl Reyne House Voner.png|'Duncan Voner' - - - - Friend/Ally - - - - Duncan and Demi would become close during the events of the Journey and looking to establish relationships with people who would be loyal to her she would use her influence to have him married to Ophellia Crowley and following this Duncan swore his loyalty to Demi.|link=Demi Hill Category:Bastard Category:House Crowley Category:House Baxter Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:POV Character